Branch Line Engines
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After Thomas had another recent accident. The Fat Controller has hired a Diesel rail-car to help with the work, but it seems that this diesel and the crew rather do their own work.
1. Thomas Comes to Breakfast

Dear Disney,

We bring you some more fun on Thomas's Branch line. Thomas has gotten himself into another silly accident and was send to works because of his accident.

We also have a brand new family that is living across from Scamp's house and the Fat Controller has send in a diesel rail-car to help out around the branch line.

There are so many stories to tell, that you much read to see what's been going on.

The Author

Thomas Comes to Breakfast

Thomas the tank engine has worked his branch line for many years with Scamp and his sisters and he knows it very well.

Scamp: What was our time today?

Thomas's Driver: About one hour and five minutes to get from our shed to the end of the line.

Collette: That's another five minutes we've shaved off!

Danielle: One of these days we'll be here so fast it'll feel like we've time travel.

Annie (Chuckling): That would be something worth seeing.

Scamp: Well we can't take all the credit without our number one engine right here. It's like he knows just when to stop at the right time.

Thomas's Driver: Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he could manage this without us.

Thomas had become conceited after hearing this. He didn't realized that his crew were only joking.

Thomas: They say I don't need them anymore.

Lucky: Uh, Thomas, I think your crew were most likely just joking. You can't just move by yourself without someone being in your cab and working with you.

Toby: I never really go without one of my crew. I'd be frighten.

Thomas: Poo. I to can go by myself. I'm not really scare.

Percy: You'd never dared.

Thomas: I would then. You'll see.

Next morning the firelighter came early. Thomas drowsed comfortably as the warmth spread through his boiler.

He woke just a few hours later, while Percy and Toby were still asleep. Thomas suddenly remembered.

Thomas (Thinking): Silly stick-in-the-muds. I'll show them. Driver hasn't come yet, so here goes.

One piston suddenly moved, then the other started the move, soon Thomas felt himself going forward.

Thomas (Thinking): They're moving! They're moving! I'll just go out, then I'll stop and wheesh! That'll make them jump.

Very, very slowly and quietly, he headed for the door.

Thomas thought he was being clever, but really he was only moving because a careless cleaner a metal with his controls. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He try to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along.

*Beep beep beep be-* *Click*

Scamp: *Yawn*

Angel: Sleep well, tenderfoot?

Scamp: I did. How about you?

Angel: Just fine, myself. So what kind of work you got today?

Scamp: Probably just same old stuff, collecting our usual passengers.

Tramp: Morning kids.

Scamp: Morning dad.

Angel: Good morning Uncle Tramp.

Tramp: You're in luck, were having ham and eggs for breakfast.

Scamp: Alright! Race you to the kitchen!

Angel: Hey, who said you can get a head start!?

Lady: Be careful!

Tramp (Chuckling): Remind you of someone?

Lady: Reminds me of a trouble making dog. Well… Looks like you'll be the last one to get those eggs!

Tramp: Hey, no fair!

Scamp was first one at the kitchen, but he notice that his sisters arrived there before him.

Scamp: Aw, guess I'm not the first. How you guys sneak passed us?

Annette: Easy, we're more useful in getting up early than you to. Seriously have you seen the way you sleep? We could come here with a rocket pack on our backs and you wouldn't hear a thing.

Scamp: Says you. Sorry Angel, our sisters beat us to the punch.

Angel: Oh, poop. Well you're still technically the winner.

Tramp: Ah well, at least we can still have breakfast.

Elizabeth severed everyone their ham and eggs while Scamp was telling his parents about his yesterday's work.

Lady: That's wonderful, dear. One day Thomas might be as fast as Gordon.

Tramp (Chuckling): You know how Gordon would feel if he hears that.

Scamp: Why I wouldn't be surprised if he's at the station right now, waiting for us.

Angel: Uh, Tenderfoot? Did Thomas say he's coming over to pick you up?

Scamp: I don't think so. Why?

Angel: Because he's heading towards our house right now!

Everyone: WHAT!?

*CRASH*

There was a fierce crash. Thomas crashed through the window as the house rocked, broken glass tingled and plaster was everywhere. Luckily everyone clear the way before Thomas came crashing in, but they were both shocked and very cross. Jim stroll out the door and quickly shut off steam. Thomas opened his eyes as he saw where he was.

Scamp: Thomas? Did you actually come in here by yourself?

Thomas couldn't speak, for he had collect a bush while he came crashing into the house and the leaves were covering his mouth.

Tramp: I don't see anyone in his cab, so he must have came here by himself.

Scamp: Wow. This… is… AWESOME!

Annette: AWESOME!? He almost killed us, Scamp! Not to mention he ruined my perfectly good breakfast! *sigh* And it looked so tasty too.

Elizabeth: Well Thomas. Thanks to you, you've ruined my nice hard work in preparing everyone's breakfast and since you've also destroyed some of the things needed to make the breakfast, this means we'll have to order some take-out instead! You can just stay there until help arrives.

She banged the door as more plastered fell onto Thomas. Thomas was depressed.

No one came for awhile as everyone was busy. Scamp, Collette and Danielle stayed in the house and sooth Thomas' sad state, while the rest of the family had to work.

Scamp: It'll be alright. The important thing is we're still alive, thought it looks like we won't be working with you for a long time.

At last they saw the workmen helping to prop up the house with strong poles and they lay some rails through the garden. Then they heard a whistle.

Collette: It's Donald and Douglas.

Abigail: What a fine time he pick to visit his crew. Wouldn't you say, dear sister?

Amelia: Oh, yes, quite; but he should have used the front door instead of just crashing into the house.

The twins laughed. Then with strong cables, they put Thomas back onto the rails. His funnel was broken. Bits of fencing, a bush and a broken window frame festooned his front end, which was badly twisted. He looked so comical that the twins just laughed and left where he was. Thomas was in disgrace.

His driver and fireman also came and brought him back to the shed.

Scamp: Please don't be angry with him. It wasn't entirely his fault that he crashed into our house.

?: I admit that wasn't entirely Thomas' fault, but he is still in a lot of trouble.

They all turned and saw a familiar figure standing in front of them.

Thomas (Muffling): I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir.

Fat Controller: You've cause a great deal of damage to not only Scamp's house, but to yourself. Which means that you'll have to go to the works and have your front end mended. It'll be a long job.

Thomas (Muffling): Yes sir.

Fat Controller: Meanwhile, a diesel rail-car will do your work.

Thomas and Scamp: A-a-a-a-a diesel, sir?

Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas. Diesels always stay in the sheds until they are wanted. Diesels never go gallanting off to breakfast at your crew's house.

He walked sternly away.


	2. Daisy

Daisy

Edward arrived to take Thomas to the works. Scamp and his sisters were worried.

Scamp: Sir, you're not going to sent Thomas away went he comes back, are you?

Fat Controller: Don't worry Scamp. Like I said, I know it wasn't entirely Thomas's fault. I already fired the cleaner that made the major mistake. You and your sister will still work with him once he comes back.

They sighed in relief.

Fat Controller: Now I have a favor to ask. Could you tell Percy and Toby to be here bright and early tomorrow? I want to show them the diesel rail-car that'll be helping around the branch line.

Dogs: Yes, sir.

As Scamp, Collette and Danielle were heading home, they smelled something.

Scamp: PIE!

Junior: Whoa there, Scamp! Sorry, but it's not for you.

Scamp: Aw, but why is it sitting there in the window tormenting me?

Junior (Chuckling): Well since mom still doesn't have enough ingredients yet to make a pie because of Thomas breaking our wall, she went out and brought one. It's for the new neighbors that'll be living across from us.

Scamp: Neighbors?

Junior: Remember when mom's college friend got a transferred to Germany and she had to sell the house? Well some family from New York brought it and now they live here across from us. Look.

They turn and saw a moving truck with some boxes.

Collette: I wonder who's living in there now.

Danielle: I hope they're at least polite.

Junior: Would you like to go meet them?

They had nothing better to do so they decide to check it out.

*Knock Knock*

?: Coming!

They stood outside the door. Then Junior started to act a little shy when he saw the person that opened the door.

It was a girl. A slender looking little girl who looked to be a little above Junior's age. She had red hair and blue eyes.

?: Hello. Are you one of our new neighbors?

Junior stood where he was, until he felt Collette tugging his shirt.

Junior: Uh-uh. Y-yes. I'm Junior and I'm your new neighbor that lives across the street from you.

Jenny: Please to meet you. I'm Jenny.

Junior: Jenny, that's a pretty name. … Uh, I mean it's a perfect name! I mean, it, uh… suits you?

Jenny (Laughing): Thanks. Are these dogs yours? They're nice.

Junior: Yes. This gray one is called Scamp and these are his sisters, Collette and Danielle.

Dogs: Hello.

Danielle (Whispering to Collette): Do you think she can understand us?

Jenny: Oh, I can understand you. I have a lovely cat and a dog of my own. Uh, do you dogs like cats?

Scamp: We're good friends with a cat at our workplace.

Jenny: Oh good. You see I have a cat of my own and he likes dogs, but only if they don't chase him or cause too much trouble. Oliver, come and meet our new neighbors.

Oliver: Coming, Jenny!

Scamp, Collette and Danielle cogged their heads and saw a little orange kitten heading towards Jenny. The kitten had a little white face and three black stripes on his back.

Scamp: Greetings. I'm Scamp and these are my sisters.

Collette and Danielle: Hello.

Oliver: Oh you must be our new neighbors. Uh, you're not going to chase me around or cause trouble for me. Are you?

Collette: No, don't worry. We're very good friends with two cats where we work.

Danielle: And we won't chase you, not unless you want do for fun.

Oliver (Chuckling): I'll think about that. Name's Oliver. I don't mind dogs at all, in fact I was raised by a few dogs before I met Jenny.

Scamp: What about the dog you said you had. Can we meet them as well?

Oliver: I don't think that would be a good idea. Georgette would be furious if we'd interrupt her make up session.

Jenny: You'll probably meet her later. If you would like to come for dinner tomorrow that is?

Junior: … …

Collette tugged his shirt again.

Junior: Huh, oh um. Sure that would nice. We'll definitely be at your place tomorrow.

Jenny: Cool. See you then.

The house was finally fixed up next morning. Scamp, Angel and their siblings have just left the their house when they saw Oliver heading their way.

Scamp: Morning, Oliver.

Oliver: Good morning. Out for a walk?

Danielle: We wished. No we're heading out to our jobs. We're meeting a new engine.

Oliver: Oh, so you work on a railway as well.

Collette: Wait, do you mean you're going to work with us?

Oliver: Uh… no. But you might be working with Georgette if it's the same railway she's working at.

Annette's ears perked up when she heard the name.

Oliver: So who are your friends there?

Scamp: Oh right. This third dog is my third sister Annette.

Annette: … Hm… Oh! Hello.

Scamp: And this here is Angel. She's my… *blushing* girlfriend.

Oliver: It's nice to meet you.

Angel: Pleasures mine, Mr. Oliver.

Oliver: Please, just call me Oliver. I'm still a little young to be call Mr.

Collette: So Oliver. You said you were raised by some dogs when you were young. Are they also here with you?

Oliver: No, sadly. They live in New York with their own owner and well, they were upset that I had to move, especially my brother, Dodger. We used to go way back with each other; he's the one that was trying to teach me about street life, but they still wished me tons of luck. I got a little use to moving here, but I still missed them a lot.

Angel: I know how you feel. It's been a long time since I've seen my parents, but I'm sure you'll love it here. I've been with these dogs for almost a year now and they really so you nothing but a good time.

Scamp: I don't like to brag, but we are pretty awesome.

Oliver chuckled.

Danielle: We'll try our best to make you feel right at home and if you're up for it. We can play some games together and maybe you can tell us stories about your adventures with this Dodger dog.

Oliver: Thanks. I think I will actually like it here after all.

Angel: Look sharps dogs, we've made it.

Oliver: Hey, there's Jenny!

The dogs all made their way to the platform. Lucky and Trusty with Percy and Toby were there as well. They all watch the Fat Controller anxiously. Just then they heard a sound of a loud horn. In came a dark green diesel rail-car. Coming out from her was a tall man and a thin baby blue poodle.

Fat Controller: Here is Daisy. She's the diesel rail-car and with her is-

Annette: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone cover their ears. Annette almost shatter some windows with her scream.

Annette: OH MY GOD! IT'S HER, IT'S REALLY HER! You mean the tell me that THE Georgette is going to work for us! IS SHE IS SHE IS SHE!?

Fat Controller: Annette, please calm yourself. That all depends if they pass the test.

Annette: Forgive me, sir. But you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm her biggest fan! I've seen all the shows she was in. Her fast speed, her charming looks. Do you know how many dogs would do anything to be like the one great show dog such as her!?

Jenny (Chuckling): Um, I think you might be scaring her.

Annette: Oh. Georgette I'm so sorry, but you see. I'm your biggest fan!

Georgette: Ah, eh. Well I'm flattered you think so highly of me. It's true, I am the best. Right now I'm the 13th world champion of all the dog shows I've been in. But right now, works been kind of slow, so I needed a new way to show my beautiful self to the world, and luck be have it, that's when I met this find engine. Don't you think that this engine and I go great together?

Annette: Oh absolutely, Ms. Georgette.

Georgette: Please, call me Georgette. It makes me still feel young.

Oliver (Whispering): That and her makeup.

The dogs chuckled while Georgette just stared at Oliver.

Fat Controller: Anyway. These fine workers have come to help while Thomas is, uh… indisposed.

Percy and Toby weren't too sure about them. They worried they might cause trouble.

Percy: Please, sir. Will she go, sir. When Thomas comes back, sir?

Fat Controller: That depends, but for however long they decide to stay, I hope you will make them feel welcomed and homed

Annette: Oh definitely, sir. They deserve the best treatment, after all.

Daisy: Well aren't you a kind puppy.

Fat Controller: Good. Now Scamp. Since Thomas is at the works at the moment, I want you to pair up with Daisy and Georgette for at least two days and show them around the branch line. After that I need to know whether you want to stay with them or work with Angel. But remember, if you decide to work with Angel make sure you both are still doing your work and try not to distract each other if you can.

Scamp: Yes, sir.

Fat Controller: Excellent. Now would please show Daisy her shed? I'm sure she would want to rest after her long journey.

The Fat Controller left.

Annette: So Ms- I mean, Georgette. Do you think while you're working with us, you teach me on how to a... a great show dog. Like you?

Georgette: Well I don't just lend my secrets to just anyone, but you might just have what it take to be show dog. With that nice fur, I might be able to train you after all.

Then she looked at Danielle.

Georgette: Excuse, but what's your name?

Danielle: Danielle, madam.

Georgette: Hmm. Yes. … Oh, just look at you. Now you also have what it takes to be a show dog. Why, just one look at you and you would win a blue ribbon in no time. Tell me, do you usually work out?

Danielle: I usually race and wrestle my siblings here.

Georgette: I see. Well you might need to work on tidying yourself up a bit, but I think you would make a great show dog.

Annette was feeling a little jealous.

Danielle: Thank you, Georgette, but I rather just spend my life playing and working on this nice railway with my dear brother and sisters.

Georgette: And modest too. It's your lost, but you should really stop by my place sometime so I can give you a nice makeover. You'll be thankful if you visit.

Danielle: I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer, Georgette.

Jenny: I hope you like your new job, dad.

Jenny's Father: Well it seems our dog and cat has taken a liking to our new workers. I think I'll like this place just fine as well.

Trusty: Now, Georgette. Shall we show your engine her new shed?

Georgette: If you could, then lead the way.

Angel (Whispering to Scamp): I'm not sure if I like her or not.

Scamp (Whispering to Angel): Ditto. And I thought Annette was little stuck up.

Oliver: She's not so bad once you get to know her.

But they did find that Daisy and Georgette were a bit hard to please. They should them the engine shed, they shuttered at it.

Georgette: This is where we'll be staying? You call this a home?

Lucky: What's wrong with it?

Daisy: Well for one thing it's awfully smelly. I'm highly sprung and anything smelly is bad for my swerves.

Georgette: Not to mention it's too crowded. I don't do well this close spaces, especially if I want some *ahem* alone time to work on my makeup.

Scamp and Angel were really annoyed with Georgette at this point.

Scamp: Well if you don't like it and why-

Annette: Don't we find you and your engine a more open space area for you guys.

Daisy: Very well.

Annette: Scamp, please don't ruin this for me. It's been my dream to have someone like Georgette working for us, plus this is my one chance to become the show dog I want to be.

Scamp: … … *sigh* Okay. But you've got to make sure she keeps that attitude of hers under control.

So they tried the carriage shed.

Georgette: Now this is more like it. The only thing we could need is a back wall with a mirror, but this is much better.

Daisy: Yes indeed, but whatever is that rubbish?

The rubbish turned out to be Annie Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most offended.

Collette: HEY! For your information these coaches right here are not rubbish, they're very useful and they're very hard working.

Georgette: Oh we're sure they are, darling, but they look like they could use a clean up. Plus they look a bit small, they don't look like the type of coach you would take to pick up important things like yours truly.

Annette: Well that's just from the outside, but once you've seen the inside, I'm sure you'll change your mind. Come and see. See, doesn't it look cozy?

Georgette: I suppose. Not my idea of a luxury place to ride, but I assume everyone needs to have their tasted. What type passengers does this coach usually take?

Annette: W-well. We usually just take workmen to the quarry, but we carry other passengers too. Why, we once gave her a nice makeover to make their look nice so we can take our old friend to a Christmas party.

Georgette chuckled.

Georgette: That's cute, kid. I'm sure that's the only important passengers this coach has ever carried.

The coaches had enough.

Coaches: We won't stay here to be insulted!

Percy and Toby had to take them away and they spend half the night soothing their hurt feelings.

Later on that evening, Lady and Tramp along with their owners had dinner with Jenny and her parents. Annette spent some time with Georgette in her room and Danielle, although reluctant, ended up tagging along with her sister. Oliver decided to stay at Scamp's house with him, Collette and Angel.

Angel: Oliver, you said that you used to live in New York with your friends, right?

Oliver: Yep.

Angel: Did you by any chance happened to run into a dog that looks like Scamp, but much bigger or a dog that looks like me but also bigger?

Oliver: Well see. I was more of a house cat. The only real time I got to out to the streets with either with Jenny or Dodger and his gang, so I can't say I have. If anything I think Dodger might have seen them. He's lived out on the streets his whole life.

Danielle: THAT'S IT! You can take this dog show of yours and shove it! *SLAM* And this is what I think about your stupid hat!

She took the hat and rip it with her mouth and spat it on the ground.

Scamp: What happen?

Danielle: What do you think? That little, little… OHH! She kept putting you two down saying that she understands why you guys aren't allowed in the show and that your encouraging me to not be in the dog show by looking like dirty pigs! Well I had enough of that… that… THAT *BEEP*!

She stormed into the house.

Oliver: I'm so sorry that Georgette said that.

Scamp: You have nothing to be sorry for. I just hope that she'll at least be professional tomorrow at work.

Next morning Collette and Danielle were exhausted. Scamp, Angel and Collette had to spend half the night soothing Danielle's hurt feelings. Annette was feeling bright and chipper. Scamp wasn't completely exhausted, he was still tired. He walked out the front door to find Georgette waiting.

Georgette: Took you long enough; and I thought you were the most important worker on your branch line.

Scamp: Sorry, but I had to talk with my sister because some dog hurt her feelings.

Georgette: Hmph. So she couldn't handle my criticism well. Well that's what you get from some dog that's never been in a show before.

Scamp said nothing, but growl at her.

Georgette: Well shall we head off?

Oliver: *nervous chuckle* Uh, good morning?

Scamp: You're just lucky she's your friend and she works here. *sigh* Let's just get this over with.

They reach the top station. Scamp noticed that Percy and Toby were very tired, but Daisy was bright and chipper. She purred into the top station. Everyone was impress.

Daisy: Look at me. I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Thomas's bumpy old Annie and Clarabel now.

Scamp was this close on pounding them, Oliver was trying to hold him back. The passengers also took a liking to Georgette was well. They hopped into Daisy and waited for her to start.

Daisy: Now Scamp. I'll show you how we diesel are more smooth than bogie coaches.

Scamp (Sarcastic): I can't wait.

Georgette notice that a van was about to be couple behind Daisy.

Daisy: What was that?

Scamp: That's the milk van. Usually every morning while we have our passengers we also take the milk down to the dairy.

Georgette: Surely you don't mean we have to pull that?

Jenny's Father: Surely. You can pull one van, Daisy.

Daisy: I won't. Percy can do it. He loves messing about with trucks!

She began to shudder violently.

Scamp: Nonsense! We can still get the passengers to the station on time and it's just one little van. So come on and back down.

Daisy lurch backwards. She was so cross that she blew a fuse.

Daisy: Told you.

Everyone argued with them, but Georgette refused to let her owner back in Daisy.

Georgette: Look, I'm allergic to milk okay. Even just looking at it makes my skin itch.

Oliver: But didn't I see you- *hmph*

Georgette: Getting sick off of milk? Why yes you did!

Daisy: And for me, I'm just following my fitters orders.

Scamp: What orders?

Daisy: My fitter's a very nice man, he examined me everyday. "Daisy," he says, "Never never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is.

Scamp: Oh for crying out loud!

Porter: I can't understand. Whatever made the Fat Controller send such a feeble…

Daisy: F-f-f-feeble!? Let me…!

Passengers: Stop arguing! We're late already!

Scamp: *sigh* Uncouple the van, please.

So they uncouple the van. Scamp, Oliver and Jenny's father climbed aboard Daisy and she set off. She and Georgette were feeling please with themselves.

Georgette (Whispering): That was a good story you made up.

Daisy (Whispering): Oh please, you did well yourself. We'll do just what work we choose.

Georgette (Thinking): And no more.


	3. Bulls Eyes

Bulls Eyes

Annette was humming to herself.

Annette: There. Just perfect. *OOF* Oh dear. Sorry Scamp, but I'm excited to show off the ribbon Georgette gave me. Do you like it?

Scamp (Grumbling): Yeah nice.

Annette: What's the matter?

Scamp: Nothing, nothing. Just heading off to work with Angel and Bertie while Thomas is still at the works.

Annette: You're not going to continue and work with Georgette?

Scamp: Ah! If you think I'm going to spend another day with that stuck up poodle, then I rather get send to the pound!

Annette: Okay, okay. So she's a bit stuck up, but can you really blame her? She a famous show dog, so she should be treated like an important guest.

Scamp: Look, I can understand that, and I can take criticism as well, but there's a fine line between constructive criticism and just complaining about someone being different than you. Plus why do they have to choose the work they have to do and slack off on the other jobs, what makes them so special?

Annette: She's a special dog, Scamp. She can do whatever work she chooses!

Scamp: Oh, so it's okay to just laze around the yard and let others do the work for you? There were a butt load of trucks in the yard that had to be taken somewhere, but Toby and Percy are too busy and Daisy just sits there and does nothing!? What will happen to the railway if we just let them sit around and do nothing!?

Annette said nothing and just looked at the ground.

Scamp: Look. I'm happy that you got to meet and work with the dog that you look up to, but if they don't do something with that stuck up attitude and their laziness, then they won't be able to stay any longer. Plus it sort of hurts me to say this, but if you think that just because someone as famous as her gets to bully and put others down is something to look up to, then maybe I was wrong about you.

Annette thought long and hard about what her brother had said. She thought about Daisy and her laziness and what Georgette had said to Danielle about Scamp and Angel. She noticed that she was late and hurry as fast as she could to the yard.

When she reached the yard, she heard some voices.

Daisy: All I need to do is just toot my horn and then they all get out of the way.

Toby: Not all of them.

Georgette: That's because you're too much of a coward to do anything to scare them off. It's no wonder you can't go out on the mainline all by yourself.

Annette: What's going on here?

Trusty: Good morning, Ms. Annette. We were just talking about Toby's cowcatchers and the proper way to remove animals if they stray onto the line.

Georgette: We're trying to tell them that all you need to do is just toot at them and then they would just go away. Especially once they laid eyes on me. Seriously, all I would need to do is just swoon the men into doing my bidding.

Lucky (Mumbling): Like taking the milk van for you again.

Annette: Uh, Georgette. It's not that simple. You see-

Georgette: Sweetie, listen. I think that you've heard enough from listening to some crazy rusty old barn stories.

Annette: Excuse me!?

Georgette: It's a good thing I came along to help you learn some more common sense around here.

Annette had enough. She shoved Georgette making her fall to the ground.

Georgette: What was that for!?

Annette: Now you listen here! I've been with Toby for a long while, in fact I've known Trusty ever since I was a pup! He's been with me and my siblings for as long as we can remember and he's taught me how to be patience around others and give them a chance! And Toby is very kind and he would never tell a lie on purpose. He has more experience than you and that talking coach! You know my siblings are right. If this is what it means to be a show dog, then I don't want to become one after all. You can take this dumb ribbon back as well.

Georgette just stood there.

Daisy: You'll see, little miss know-it-all. We'll show you how easy it is to manage animals. Come on Georgette. We should collect our passengers now.

Daisy purred away with Georgette feeling both insulted, but also unconsidered.

Oliver: You okay there, Annette?

Annette: I'll be fine.

Jenny: I'm sorry she said those things.

Meanwhile Daisy was purring along the line as some cars and buses halted as she passed through. Daisy tooted at a farm crossing and a horse and cart halted as she went by.

Daisy: Poo. It's easy. I just toot and they all stand aside.

Georgette: One of these days that little brown dog will be so embarrassed that she'll stop criticizing us in no time.

At the next station, a policeman was waiting for them.

Policeman: There's a bull on the line. Please drive it along towards the farmer.

Georgette and Daisy were excited.

Georgette: Time to should that old barn and that runt how to manage bulls.

Daisy: Right.

The bull that was on the line was named Champion. Now Champion is not really a fierce bull. He was as tame as much as a bull can be tame, but this morning he was cross.

The farmers were trying to take him away and they interrupted his breakfast. They tried everything to get him into the truck.

Farmer: Come on Champion. You have another Rodeo show to do!

Champion (Thinking): But I haven't finished my breakfast! I need some more energy to do something like that!

They pulled him and pushed him. Pride and slapped him, but it was no use. He later broke free and trotted down the line. Up ahead he saw a fence and he jumped it. He then slid down a sloped and now he on the railway, but he didn't know that. To him it looked like a new kind of field with a brown track at the bottom.

Then he noticed some grass on each side and he was still hungry.

Daisy came cruising along she tooted at Champion, but he didn't take much notice and continued eating.

Georgette: Try again.

She did, but Champion kept on eating.

Daisy: This is all wrong. How can I look him in the eye if he won't turn around?

Georgette: Let me try something.

Mr. Foxworth: Georgette, wait!

Georgette: Excuse me there, handsome.

Champion finally turned and looked at Georgette.

Champion: What do you want? Can't you see I'm having breakfast here!?

Georgette: Yes I see that. A big strong and handsome bull like you does need it's food to build yourself up, but this is not the perfect place for you do eat. Plus your farmer's really worried about you.

Champion: Hmm. No thanks. That farmer can wait a while. I want to enjoy my breakfast before he makes me go to "work".

Georgette: Oh, don't be like that. I've heard that you're a famous rodeo champion that's never lost before. You should be proud about what you're doing for you and the farmer.

Champion: That I am, but I don't feel like working right now, so beat it!

Georgette was starting to get annoyed at this point.

Georgette: Well SOME people have to go to work, but they can't because some lazy good for nothing-!

Champion quickly turned and put his horns next to Georgette.

Champion: See these horns!? I may not look like it, but cross me again one more time and just see what I can do with these horns!

Before Georgette could answer, Daisy interrupted.

Daisy: Hey, leave my friend alone!

Champion mooed and looked at her crossly.

Daisy: Er, um. I-I mean uh… It's just that, um...

Champion: Like I said, I'm still in the middle of my breakfast and I ain't moving now! Beat it!

Georgette: But…

Then Champion whipped his tailed at Georgette leaving her at a look of disgust.

Georgette: Fine! Be that way! Come on Daisy, it's clear that this bull hasn't learned any manners at all.

And that was that, Daisy and Georgette did no more.

When Toby came back to the top station he was surprised to see Daisy and Georgette returning so soon. The passengers told him what had happened. Annette and Toby laughed.

Toby: "Bulls always run if you toot and look them in the eye", hey Daisy?

Annette: And animals would do anything Ms. Show-off-dog here says, isn't that right?

Daisy and Georgette said nothing.

Trusty: Well you girls are still young and we all live and learn. How about we chase them away for the two of you.

And Toby clanked away to find Champion still munching on his grass. Toby rang his bell and blew his whistle, but Champion didn't take much notice. Annette and Trusty tried talking to him, but he did the same thing to them as he did to Georgette.

Annette: Alright. You asked for it.

Toby whooses at the bull, this made Champion jumped. Toby whooses a little more and now, breakfast over, Toby along with Trusty and Annette help brought Champion back to this farmer.

The rest of the day Daisy and Georgette were very busy and tired. The passengers teased them no stopped about the bull. They even met Percy and Toby along the way. The sisters also teased them as well and although Percy and Toby never mention the bull they did give them pity looks. It made them so cross.

Oliver tried his best to sooth Georgette's hurt feelings.

Oliver: I'm sorry that happened to you, but at least you and Daisy try to do something about the bull. Hey, how about we go for a quick walk to the park, that'll cheer you up.

She shook her head.

Oliver: Are you sure? I could at least help make your fur nice and clean.

Georgette: Listen kid. Not to upset you, but could you leave me alone? I've had a long day.

So Oliver respected her wishes and left Georgette to sulk alone in the room.


	4. Percy's Predicament

Percy's Predicament

Georgette was laying on the sofa still sulking to herself. She and Daisy never got close to another bull or cow after being teased and humiliated by one. The sisters have stopped the teasing, but no one wanted to talk to Georgette anymore, even Annette didn't want to talk to her either. Georgette was getting ready for work, when she turned and saw Oliver at the door.

Georgette: What do you want?

Oliver: And a good morning to you too. Just came to see if you're alright.

Georgette: Oh sure. After getting humiliated by that no good bull and everyone giving me the cold shoulder, I'm fine.

Oliver: You did your best, though.

Georgette: Yeah, but so what? Now that little runt had the last laugh and made a fool of us, no one takes me and Daisy seriously anymore. They're just jealous! Just you wait, one day they'll ignore our wisdom and find themselves in a heap of trouble, that they'll feel bad and listen to us from now on!

Oliver just rolled his eyes.

Georgette: What was that for!?

Oliver: Nothing, it's just … Georgette, do you ever stop and think why people have been giving you the cold shoulder?

Georgette: … … W-well…

Oliver: Your problem is that you love to be the center of attention and because of that you think that you're the only one that matters and never give a thought about others.

Georgette: That's not true! Who was the one that team up with your friends to save you and Jenny?

Oliver: That's true, but you are also that same poodle that also tried to get rid of me in the first place; even knowing how worried Jenny might be if she found out I was gone.

Georgette: … H-How?

Oliver: Dodger told me. He told me how he was able to find me and bring me back to his place.

Georgette: …

Oliver: This is what I'm talking about. You didn't care if Jenny would cry if she thought I was kidnapped or ran away, you just wanted me gone so you can have the attention you wanted. You're doing it again. You just don't care who you hurt or think twice about your actions, you just do it because you think the world revolves around you!

Georgette: …

Oliver: *sigh* Georgette, I know you're not an evil dog, but I do think you need to change a little bit on your way of communicating and thinking. Because I fear something might happen to you if this keeps up and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Anyway, it's almost time for you to go to work.

Georgette just stood where she was for a bit, until she realized she was late and left the house. She saw Trusty coming her way with Toby's driver and fireman

Trusty: Good morning, Ms. Georgette. You feeling okay?

Georgette: … Yeah… I've been through worst. What's another humiliation to me?

Trusty: I'm sorry you and Daisy had a though time chasing Champion away, but I for one thought it was quite brave of you to at least try.

Georgette: Look if you're trying to cheer me up with a joke, it's not working!

Trusty: I'm not trying to be funny, I meant what I said. I'm very proud of you and Daisy for at least trying to help the farmer. Even if it didn't go as you planned. If fact, my owners decided to give you a present for your hard work.

Georgette turned around and saw a present Toby's driver was holding. Inside the box was a blue ribbon that said "great job" and it at a little baby blue ball that looked like Georgette's tail.

Toby's Driver put it on her. She was taken by surprise.

Georgette: I um… I-I, I don't know… I mean, no one's ever… Th-thank you?

Trusty: We made it ourselves and we were wondering if you like us to show you and Daisy around the railway some more and help you guys out.

Georgette: Um… Well, I don't know… I mean, I might… you know…

Trusty: Listen Ms. Georgette. I know things have not been working out between you and the young ones, but I'm a firm believer in giving people a chance, especially if they want to learn. Plus, I be willing to give you some advice and be your friend, if you would like.

She stared at him and look at the ribbon.

Georgette: Well… I guess even a champion like me could still use some pointers.

Trusty: See; that wasn't so hard.

Toby's Fireman: Oh my, look at the time! We better get a move on.

They've reached the top station to find Toby with Henrietta and Annette, along with Percy who was grumbling shunting.

Trusty: Good morning everyone.

Toby: Morning Trusty.

Annette: Morning Uncle Trusty. … Oh, and a hello to _you _too.

Georgette said nothing.

Georgette: Where's Daisy?

Toby: She was running late to the top station and she decided to work without you.

Georgette: *sigh* I see.

Lucky: She also left the milk van again. So I guess we have to take it down to the farm, again.

Percy: I don't mind the extra work sometimes, but this is starting to get really repetitive. Sometimes I wonder if people think we have nothing better to do!

Toby: Tell you what then. How about I take the milk for you? We're not going to be too busy today and in exchange you can head down our quarry and fetch my trucks for me.

Lucky: What about that policeman? I thought only tram engines were supposed to go on that line.

Toby's Driver: Don't worry about that. It turns out the law that got Thomas in trouble was changed for being outdated. Plus I heard that the policeman is no longer assigned to that route. So you could still bring the trucks from the quarry to us if it's alright with you.

Percy's Driver: Sure, it'll be a nice change. Let me ask the Station Master first.

Georgette: Uh… D-d-do you need any help with the milk?

Everyone stopped to look at her. Annette walked around sniffing her.

Georgette: Wh-what!?

Annette: Just making sure your the same Georgette. Although knowing you, this is just a plan for you to get recognized again and then you'll just go back to the lazy and rude self that you are!

Trusty: Now Ms. Annette. It's not right to judge people…

Georgette: FORGET IT! I'll just go home, if that's what you want! *sniff*

She ran off.

Trusty: Georgette wait!

He turned around and gave Annette a firm look.

Annette: What?

Trusty: We're going to have a talk about this on break.

Annette: What? What did I say!?

Percy's Driver: The Station Master said it's okay. Come along Percy.

So Toby took the milk along with Henrietta and Percy set off to the quarry.

Now Percy has never been to Toby's quarry before, he was a bit nervous. The trucks were surprised to see him.

Trucks: Where's Toby?

Lucky: Toby's taking the milk van for us and in exchange he asked as to shunt and bring you trucks to the top station.

Trucks: And what if we don't want to go? We only move for Toby!

Percy: Well Toby's not here right now and I'm in charge. So hurry up and listen to me!

Percy soon bumped them and order them about. The trucks hated it.

Trucks (Whispering to each other): This is Toby's place! Percy and Lucky have no right to be here and boss us around! You boys thinking what I'm thinking?

They gigged and passed the word.

Trucks: Pay them out!

Lucky: That's all of them!

Percy: Right! Come along now and no nonsense please!

Trucks (Whispering): *giggling* We'll give him nonsense!

But they followed so quietly that Percy and Lucky thought they were under control.

As they rumble along the twisty line they saw a notice up ahead. "ALL TRAINS STOP TO PIN DOWN BRAKES"

Percy's Driver: Brakes, guard, please!

But before he could check them, the trucks surged forward.

Trucks: On, on, on!

Percy was taken by surprise and in a moment they were carrying down the hill. He tried to stop them, but it was no good. He was still going too fast.

Percy: Help help!

A man on duty rushed down the road to warn traffic with is red flag, but he was too late to switch Percy to the runaway siding.

A chicken almost got run over by Percy.

Lucky: Sorry Spot!

Percy was still whistling when he passed the engine shed, and reached the yard. Percy's Driver grabbed Lucky and jumped cleared with the fireman. While Percy slid into the yard.

Percy: LOOK OUT!

In a siding there were trucks with shaped rock stone that was brought from the quarry. The guard left his van and talked to the station master. Suddenly they heard an engine whistling and a loud crash and rushed out of the office to see Percy standing on top of a truck. Percy broke the van into pieces and he lurched on top of a truck while his own trucks were piled up behind.

Jenny: Come out, Georgette. I'm sure she didn't mean to say that do you.

But Georgette didn't say anything, she just laid at her bed still upset. Just then they heard the doorbell and saw Toby's driver with Trusty by the front door.

Trusty: Come on out Ms. Georgette. Annette was just upset is all.

Georgette: Everyone is right. I'm just nothing but a stuck up jerk, all of you are better off without me.

Trusty: That's not true. You've been a big help to us since you've got here. You've helped keep the passengers happy and given some time for Percy and Toby to focus on their job and you even try to chase that bull away for us. Georgette you are really useful and Toby knows that too, that's why we want to help you. We want you and Daisy to stay and help us.

Georgette: You don't have to make me feel better. I know who I am by now.

Jenny: But Trusty makes a good point, you've also been a big help to us around the house. You work hard for the dog shows to help provide for us and you've been a good guardian for Oliver. I don't care what anyone says about you Georgette. I know you better than anyone. I know you can be better and do better.

?: She's right.

They turned and saw Annette.

Annette: Georgette. I'm sorry for what I said do you today. It still doesn't excuse you for being rude to me and my siblings, but I was also wrong for assuming something that wasn't true. I want to start over and get to know you a little better and to be your friend, if you can forgive me of being rude to you as well.

Just then, Georgette came out of her room through the pet door.

Georgette: … *sigh* I'm sorry for all the rude things I said about you and your friends. You're very hard workers and I can see why your boss places so much faith in you and your siblings. I guess even a famous show dog like me still has some stuff to learn and I want to learn them, please?

Trusty: Of course, we be happy to.

Just then the phone rang.

Mrs. Foxworth: Hello? Oh dear. ... I see. ... Of course we'll help. ... Tomorrow at 7? ... Okay, bye.

Jenny: What happen mother?

Mrs. Foxworth: That green little tank engine had an accident. He's perched on top of an empty truck and broke a break van.

Jenny: Is he okay?

Mrs. Foxworth: He's fine and so are his crew members, but the mess needs to clear up.

Toby's Driver: Looks like we got our work cut out.

Georgette: Then Daisy and I will help. We'll bring some workmen and help shunt the trucks away for you.

And so they did the next day. They found Percy still on his perched truck, while Toby and Daisy clear the unhurt trucks out of the way. Percy's crew had a few scratches on them, but otherwise they were completely fine. The Fat Controller spoke to Percy.

Fat Controller: We must now try to run the branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament!

Percy: I'm sorry, sir.

Fat Controller: You must say where you are until we are ready to mend you. You really need to be careful with trucks!

Percy sighed as the truck wobbled beneath his wheels. Percy now understood about awkward predicament.

Fat Controller: And as for you two! I've heard from my workers just how much trouble you both have caused!

Daisy and Georgette gulped.

Fat Controller: Let you tell you that all of my engines and workers are very loyal people. They work very hard around my railway with little to no shrieking! They do not tell lies and most importantly, they are certainly not lazy! Those type of workers and engines that are; are usually send away!

Georgette: Sir, we've…

Fat Controller: However. I've also heard from Toby and his crew about the hard work you did today and Mr. Foxworth has also told me the hard work you did yesterday Daisy after Pecry's accident. So I will give both of you another chance.

Daisy: Oh thank you sir. We promise to work hard from now on! Toby and his friends said they'll help us.

Fat Controller: Excellent! What Toby and crew doesn't know about branch line problems such as, uh… bulls. Isn't worth knowing. These people are very experienced.

And with that, the Fat Controller walked back to his office.

Georgette: Scamp is it? I'm very sorry for all the rude things I said about you and your engine. I'm also sorry for being very difficult to you; and Danielle, I'm sorry for what I said about your brother and cousin. I was wrong about them, it's no wonder your boss places so much faith for you guys. So to make it up, I'm giving all of you special VIP passes for my next dog show and Daisy and I will do our fair share of the work this time. So can we start over and get to know each other again this time?

Scamp: … … Well, everyone deserves a second chance. Plus I know what it's like to get used to a new job. If you're really serious then I'd be honored to give you a second chance.

Angel: I still don't trust you, but if Scamp is willing to give you another chance, then I will too.

Danielle: … … …

Annette: Sis. I know what Georgette said was no excuse, but I think she means what she just said.

Danielle: … Okay, but you say anything rude to my friends or family again, I won't hesitate to drag you to the water and burn the dog show place down.

Georgette: *gulp* Duly noted and Trusty, thank you for sticking up for us and giving us another chance.

Trusty: It's no trouble Georgette. We're ready to show you and Daisy around the place.

Next morning, Scamp and his sisters got a great surprise when they saw an engine at the shed.

Scamp, Collette and Danielle: THOMAS!

Thomas: Hey, gang. I've missed you.

Scamp: I'm glad you're back. This branch line wasn't the same without you. Oh, and meet Georgette and Daisy they're are new workers and friends.

Thomas: Thank you for looking after the branch line. I hope everything was well for the two of you.

Daisy: I think we can grow to love this place and how about we take the milk for you? While you take the coaches out for a run.

Thomas: Thanks. Well everyone, we've got a lot of catching up to do.

Lucky: Well now I'm stuck without an engine.

Georgette: Then come with us. We'll keep you company.

Daisy has helped with the shunting job while Percy was away to be mended and even when Toby was busy she and Georgette took care of Henrietta for him. All the engines were now great friends. Toby and his crew have taught Daisy and Georgette a thing or two. They shooed a cow off the line all by themselves the other day. That shows you, doesn't it?


End file.
